Diggorys in Hogwarts
by mrs. alex richard pettyfer
Summary: Jade Potter and Cedric Diggory are back and this time with more kids than just Ian. Sequel to Erin Ashley Chang's I hate Cedric a Form of Betrayal yada yada yada, enjoy and read Erin's story before this if you want. This is a Next Generation story.
1. Night Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does, I co-own Jade Potter but Erin Ashley Chang owns the romance in between Jade Potter and Cedric Diggory, I don't own Ian Diggory but I do co-own his brothers, I also don't own any characters Erin Ashley Chang made up. I own my OCs though**

**. . . **

**New Story Just hope you like it! **_**Diggorys in Hogwarts**_**. Sequel to Erin Ashley Chang's **_**I Hate Cedric, A Form of Betrayal**_**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

"Jade," Cedric said walking towards her.

**-10 minutes later- **

Cedric was pinning Jade between him and the bed.

"Jade, I─" The door to their bedroom opened. Jade shrieked and hid her face in Cedric's shoulder.

"Mom!" screamed a boy with a head full of light brown messy hair and dark brown eyes, jumping on the bed.

"Madre!" his oldest brother Ian, shouted jumping on the bed too, Ian's chocolate brown eyes twinkled as he shook his messy brown hair out of his face.

"Hi Daddy," Whispered a third boy who looked more like Jade than Cedric, he had brown hair that was a lot darker than Cedric's and icy blue eyes. He felt out of place because he was trying to see how he could get on the bed without squishing anyone. Problem solved, a fourth boy tackled him from behind and they both fell on top of Cedric and Jade.

"Ow, Alex, That hurt, get off of me," said John; he was the one who said hi Daddy.

"What Johnny? Are you going to tell me how if I stay on top of you for another ten minutes and keep my elbows poking your ribs you'll faint for some scientific stupid reason," sneered Alex, Alex looked like Jade, same black hair and blue eyes.

"Guys stop fighting," said Nick.

"Why are we here again?' asked Ian from somewhere near the pillows.

"Ask Nick, it was his idea," muttered Alex his face was squished into John's ribs.

"Ian, can you move your foot it's near my─" trailed off John. Ian jerked his foot back kneeing Nick.

"Ow!" shrieked Nick moving his arm back and elbowing Alex accidentally. When Nick elbowed Alex, Alex's fore head rammed against John's ribs which made John unsteady and put all his weight on Ian's legs.

Jade tried to move and escape from under but that was nearly impossible because all of her sons and Cedric were on top of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cedric.

"Well─"

"You see─"

"We were─"

"The thing is─"

"You forgot?" asked Jade.

"Pretty much,"

"Yeah. . . "

"I was hoping you'd be wrong,"

"You always know!"

"Come here all of you," Jade said opening her arms, the boys had gotten off the bed. One 7 year old and three 5 year olds jumped into her arms causing them all to fall on top of Cedric who was still lying on the bed.

"Oh good golly,"

"Really, who says that these days?"

"Uh, him,"

"No? Really!"

"You all have some major issues,"

"I have issues?"

"No you don't have issues."

"Are you implying that I do?"

"Well. . . "

"Pretty much. . . "

"Yeah?"

"You all can't just gang up on me,"

"Don't worry. . . I'm on your side."

*D*I*G*G*O*R*Y*

_**Night before Christmas**_

"Nick, where are you going?" asked the four year old Alex, suspiciously.

"To get water?" hissed Nick indignantly.

"Then, why are you asking it like a question," asked John sleepily, Alex and Nick had woke him up.

"Oh great you woke Johnny up," said Alex rudely.

"Don't call me JOHNNY!" came John's muffled reply from under the mountain of pillows he was trying to unsuccessfully block his brothers' voices.

"I'm thirsty John," whimpered Nick.

"Too bad you're scared of walking alone down the hallways at night," snickered Alex.

John huffed as he got up, "I'll get the water, no fighting!" Santa will get mad if you two fight and won't give you guys anything but lumps of coal." John had said the magic words, even though John thought Santa was a sketchy character and thought it would be impossible for one guy to deliver presents to ALL the kids in the world in one night, but Nick and Alex were firm believers in jolly old Saint Nick.

John was near the kitchen by now, he saw that the lights were on and was hoping that one of the house elves could get him the water.

"Young master Jonathon, what is you doing up, sir?" asked the shrill voice of the house elf Acorn.

"Uh, would it be too much trouble to get a glass of water, Acorn?" asked John.

"Of course not! Would master Jonathon care for something other than water perhaps a glass of milk and some Christmas cookies?" asked Acorn.

"Well. . . Nick asked for a glass of water but Alex might want some so I want, oh geez this sounds like I'm ordering food from a restaurant, but I want one-two-three-four- no three glasses. No, no, no two glasses of milk, one glass of water and one-nope two plates of cookies. Knowing Alex he'd want a plate to himself," John said.

"Well, Master Jonathon if you could leave this glass of milk and plate of cookies in the living room for Saint Nicholas Claus I will take the food up to your room sir," Acorn said.

"Um, sure, no problemo, but remember its John always JOHN never Johnny or Jonathon or those other rubbish," John said.

So now John was walking to the living room in the dark for Alex and Nick to leave cookies for their friend Sainty Claus, when everyone knew that he was more afraid of the dark than nick, okay maybe less than Nick but he wanted Daddy by his side if he was going to encounter the red wearing monster. Only Daddy and maybe Mummy knew that he was afraid of Santa, his brothers just thought he was a nonbeliever.

The lights in the living room were on, John considered putting the food on the coffee table and than running out of there.

John peered into the living room, he gasped, there was a giant wearing red that was leaving presents around the tree. The red giant looked around when he heard John. The giant smiled at John and John almost fainted.

"Please don't eat me," John cried.

"Uh, um, ho ho ho, now why would I eat what looks to be a good little boy who behaved all year," Santa a.k.a. the red giant asked.

"I don't know," John said walking closer to Santa and the tree.

"Well, Jo, I MEAN, what is your name little boy," asked Santa bending to John's height.

"Uh, Johnny, I mean John, don't call me Johnny EVER," John said.

"Okay, mister, now tell me what are you doing down here when you are supposed to be sleeping?"

"I brought you cookies and milk," said John, frowning.

"Thank you, would you like some?" asked Santa.

"Santa," John asked with his mouth full of cookie bits and pieces, "why did you ask me what my name was? I mean you brought the presents and they all said my brother and me's names on it."

"My brothers and my, John, well you have triplets don't you," asked Santa, John nodded. "I didn't know if you were Alexander, Nicholas, or John."

"You know Santa you're alright I can't believe I was afraid of you," said John sleepily.

Santa finished putting the presents around the tree and looked at John who was now fast asleep. Santa took off his coat under which he was wearing a gray oxford and magicked his red pants to be straight black jeans. He took of his wig and put the Santa hat on John's head.

"Good night John," whispered Cedric placing a kiss on John's forehead.

"Daddy," muttered John.

"Yes," Cedric replied picking John up.

"Did you grow a beard?" John asked, his eyes were still closed.

Cedric looked down, he still had the fake white beard on, he pulled it off before replying, "Mummy would kill me if I did."

John laughed lightly, "Daddy, Santa's a red giant,"

"Oh?" Cedric said biting back a chuckle.

"But, he isn't that scary,"

"I'm sure John, now go to sleep, you don't want Ian or Alex or even Nick waking you up in the morning do you?"

John didn't answer, he had fallen asleep.

Cedric put John in bed tucking the covers around him.

"Daddy?" asked Nick.

"Nick why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Cedric.

"I wanted to thank John for the water, he is so so so brave,"

"Yes he is, Nicky, and I think he's pretty cool with Santa too,"

"John, met Santa!"

"Not so loud Nick, maybe you'll see him next year,"

"Yeah, maybe. . . Daddy, I'm glad John met Santa, he's not scared of Santa anymore, is he," said Nick looking worriedly at his brother.

"You knew, Nick?" asked Cedrc.

"Don't worry, Alex doesn't know, and Alex didn't get to meet Santa either!" said Nick.

"Okay Nicky, now you have to go to bed," said Cedric. He tucked Nick in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Cedric then went to Alex.

Alex was fast asleep, and his face had smoothed out and he looked peaceful.

"Good night, Lexie," Cedric said kissing Alex.

Cedric went to the door and had one last look at his sons before he went to Ian's room.

By the time Cedric had gone back to his and Jade's bedroom it was two in the morning. Cedric got in bed with his boxers on. "Good night sleeping beauty," He whispered kissing Jade. _I truly am the luckiest man alive_ he thought as he drifted asleep with Jade in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Mummy!"

"It's Christmas!"

John didn't say anything but squeezed in between Jade and Cedric who were both awake by now.

"Happy Christmas," Jade said picking Nick up and tickling him.

"Come on Mum," said Ian pulling Jade's arm so they could go to the living room to open presents. Jade got up, Ian was pulling her by one arm and Nick was pulling her by the other.

Cedric looked at Alex. Alex grinned evilly before he grabbed Cedric and John trying to pull them both downstairs. Cedric sighed and Picked both four year olds up and took them to the living room where they both jumped off and went to rip open the presents with Nick and Ian. Cedric went to sit next to Jade, _Yup,_ he thought, _definitely the luckiest guy alive. _

**

* * *

**

**Review or Alert if you liked the story if you don't I might not update.**

**Thank you J. K. Rowling and Erin Ashley Chang for giving me an idea for this story. **


	2. All Hallows Eve

**Only got one review guys, and three alerts. But I did promise I would update if I got any reviews so here is Chapter Two! Enjoy and read. I feel pathetic right now.**

**Disclaimer: look at chapter one**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

_**Halloween**_

Nicholas Anthony Diggory was about seven right now, technically he was six and seven months old but those were minor technicalities. He liked to be called Nick, loved chocolate, and was ecstatic about quidditch, now if only he was taller and older and strong enough to handle a real broom. Ian had gotten the new Flaming Phoenix, but Ian was medium height and eight years old.

Now, to go back to the current situation. Nick and his mother, Jade Selene Diggory ne Potter, were discussing what Nick should be for Halloween. His brothers had all decided what they wanted to be; Alex a Chinese dragon with a long fancy name that Nick couldn't be expected to remember even_ if _he was Alex's triplet brother, John wanted to be a vampire and vampire he got to be, and Ian the eldest was some Peruvian or Brazilian quidditch player. Ian had told Nick that he had to get the names, faces, and teams, right before he could get an actual broom that wasn't a tacky toy set.

Now, back to Nick's dilemma, so far everything he suggested had been shot down by his mother.

"Ballerina,"

"Nope."

"Unicorn,"

"I seriously thought you were over that obsession!"

"And you still have to get me a unicorn for my birthday!"

"You're a boy, unicorns don't trust boys!"

"Hooker,"

"What?"

"Can I be a─"

"Good god no!"

"Devil,"

Jade raised her eyebrows, "You seem more like an angel to me."

"_Fa_llen angel,"

"Ei,"

"What?"

"No in Finnish,"

"Martha Stewart,"

"Angelina Jolie,"

"Hayır, Hayır, Hayır!"

"Excuse me? Is that no, no , no in some bizarre language?"

"Yes, and no to your costume."

"Fairy,"

"Nada,"

"Pixie,"

"I say no you say something else,"

"Elf,"

"Oh_kay_, "

"Seriously?"

"As long as you don't wear a pillow case?"

"Noooo! A fictional elf, not a house elf!"

"Even better?" Jade said unsurely.

"Can I get bright orange hair, like neon orange, not the rubbish Weasleys call orange."

"The Weasleys hair are not rubbish,"

"Noo," agreed Nick, "but their definition of the color orange is."

"So," Jade said, writing down on her notepad, "Bright neon orange hair."

"Yup!'

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"You mean other than the fact that light brown hair doesn't go well with gold skin."

"Are you blind," muttered Jade.

"Oh and electric blue eyes!"

"You're not wearing cheap muggle contacts,"

"Nope! But I am drinking an eye coloring potion," Nick said.

"And are we using some sort of a spray tanning gold thing?"

"Yup!' said Nick.

"And clothes?"

"Ripped, green and brown, you can come up with the outfit Mum," Nick said skipping away.

*D*I*G*G*O*R*Y*

John looked up from the book he was reading under the tree while Alex and Ian thought about the best way to prank 'Uncle' Ron.

"Hey, Nick's back," John said. Ian and Alex looked up from their 'prank'.

"So what are you being for All Hallows Eve?" asked Ian. Truth be told they were all dying of curiosity.

"It's a surprise!"

"You're no fun," scowled Alex.

"Mum's making the costume," Nick said.

"Typical," John said.

"Well. . ." Ian said.

"Yes?" asked Alex.

"We could play two on two," Ian said.

"Quidditch?" asked Nick hopefully.

"Nah, basketball," Alex answered.

*D*I*G*G*O*R*Y*

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Albus.

"A vampire," John said uncomfortably, his dark hair was slicked back and his normally blue eyes were the color of coal, somehow Jade had made the fake teeth almost the shape of John's molars except for the fangs so they fit in perfectly and didn't fall out. John was wearing a black suit with red rimming. John even had a cute black cape who's collar stood up.

"Oh, I'm a werewolf," Albus said.

"ACHOO!" John sneezed. White baby powder fell off his face.

"Uh, where's Alex?" asked Albus.

"I'm right here," said a red and gold dragon that was otherwise known as Alex.

"Okay ready for trick or treating?"

Ian and James had just gotten together.

"Antonio Waldino?" asked James. Ian had a black Mohawk with ice blue tips, his eyes looked the same but he was wearing black and royal blue quidditch robes.

"Yeah so?" Ian asked looking at James whose messy dark brown hair was white blonde (he forgot to turn his eyebrows blonde) James's brown eyes were dark purple (Most thoughtful and mischievous eyes on Witch Weekly.)

"But, I thought─" James said."

"I said I was going to be Antonio but you never told me that you were going to be Alec Berkeley of the Latvia," Ian said taking in James black and gold robes.

"He is so awesome,"

"He's my second uncle three types removed by marriage," Ian said.

"Really! Potter side or Diggory side?" asked James wondering if he could be related to Alec.

"Adams side." Ian said.

"Ian the Adams side are French and Korean."

"He married my aunt Devine Jung well now Berkeley,"

"The Falmouth Falcons beater but that means that you are related to Hansol Jung," James said.

"Well yeah, he's Devine's twin."

"You never tell me anything!"

"And see how you react."

*D*I*G*G*O*R*Y*

Nick, John, and Alex were trick or treating.

"What are you supposed to be," asked John with keen interest.

"Hey he looks like a─" from this side Alex said tilting his head. "Wait no if you look at him from this side he looks like─" Alex turned his head upside down, which was quite hard with his costume.

"Will you quit teasing me," asked Nick.

"I wasn't teasing you." Alex said.

"What are you," asked John. Alex snorted. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way, I know what you are but what _are_ you?'

"Well that makes so much more sense," Alex smirked. Nick huffed. "Come on Nick, John meant he knew what you are but he wanted to know what you are trying to be like for you know Halloween."

"I thought I was the smart one?" muttered John.

"You are, it's just that you got tongue twisted." Alex said.

"Tongue tied," John replied.

"Hello I'm still here," Nick said.

"Yeah and I'm still waiting for an answer," John said.

"I'm an elf,"

"Like a house elf?" Alex asked, "I've never seen a house elf that wore khaki green bomber jackets, black leather fingerless gloves with chains all over them, combat boots, casual brown T-shirts, or jeans."

"And how many elves having shocking orange hair and bright blue eyes with gold skin?" asked John.

"Fictional elves," nick said.

"Oh so you're like a fictional tough guy elf," Alex said.

"Pretty much," John said.

"Yeah," Nick grinned.

The three went up to the next house, Jade was eight feet behind them.

"Trick or treat!"

"Well, aren't you three precious," a kind old lady said as she opened the door.

Alex looked at John who looked at Nick who looked at Alex, _yup, crazy old cat lady_. Nick couldn't stand it he started giggling, soon John followed him and so did Alex.

Their giggles turned into out front laughter.

Jade came up, "I'm so sorry," she said looking at the triplets helplessly.

"It's fine sweetheart." The lady said and then, "Are they all yours?"

"Yeah, they're triplets,"

"That must have been painful."

"No, not really,"

"You look much too young to be their mother though?" at that Jade grabbed her children that had finally gotten their candy and rushed them out of their without saying good bye to the lady

**

* * *

**

**Hopefully I'll get more reviews and alerts this time.**

**I thought that Devine and Hansol (mentioned in_ I Hate Cedric, a Form of Betrayal_ by Erin Ashley Chang, Chapter 18) were related to Jade so here we are. Of course I'm not sure if they are related to Jade but they are the Falmouth Falcon beaters, mentioned by Ian in Ch. 18 of _I Hate Cedric, a Form of Betrayal_. Hansol and Devine are Mystery Boy and Mystery Girl. Devine is also mentioned in the story _Dare_ by Erin Ashley Chang so I'm guessing that they are two pretty important people. **


End file.
